


18 Seconds

by Jillie_chan



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode AU: s02e13 Doomsday, Fix-It, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3396833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jillie_chan/pseuds/Jillie_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if some one other else caught Rose?</p>
            </blockquote>





	18 Seconds

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: If I owned Doctor Who, this is what would have happened at the end of Doomsday. Thanks to Zarmine for Betaing.

Rose threw all her strength into holding on the switch. She was not going out like this; being too weak to hold onto something until the danger had pasted. No way was she leaving the Doctor like this. And there was no way in hell that she could hold on any longer.

Rose shut her eyes focusing on holding on to the switch for just a few more bloody seconds. Then there was nothing in her hands and she was falling into the Void. And then someone caught standing not a few feet behind the switch.

"IT'S ALL RIGHT! I'VE GOT YOU!"

Suddenly the noise stopped and she no longer felt the Void stuff trying to drag her into nothingness with it. Rose could hear the Doctor laughing with relief, shouting about how bloody brilliant the situation was.

Rose staggered away from her saver, confused as hell as to why the Doctor whom she had first met, the one that she first stepped into the TARDIS to travel with, the one with a Northern accent, wearing a worn-leather coat, and ears that BBC broadcasting would kill to be a part of their satellite was the one to save her.

Rose opened her mouth to ask when her Doctor suddenly assaulted her. "Rose Tyler, we did it! Ha, ha!" The Doctor spun her around holding her around the waist. He set her down on her feet, leaving her standing there with a dizzy and confused look on her face.

The Doctor in pinstripes suddenly turned to the leather one and gave him a hug as well. "Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyoutha-"

"Alright, alright. I got it!" The leather clad Doctor said pushing off his future self. "What the hell is going on? I mean, I try to go to Vandos in 5465, next thing I know the TARDIS is drawn off course to a time when the world is ending. On Earth of all places in-" He paused and looked at his watch, "-2006. So tell me what's going on?"

Rose was about to answer when the other Doctor cut her off. "You asked 'what's going on' twice."

"I _really_ want to know."

"Oh, hmm, well, tch, see, I just I can't tell you."

"Oh, and just why not?"

" 'Cause it'll cause a temporal paradox then big scary reapers would try to rip the universe apart and I just finished saving it, so let’s not put the universe back in jeopardy just to satisfy your curiosity. Cappy- capisca?"

The old Doctor unknowingly gave his future self a skeptical look. "And just who are you to decide that?"

The new Doctor gave his past self a smile that had Rose smiling with him. "I'm the Doctor."

The leather clad one snorted in disbelief.

"It's true, I saw you regenerate." Rose said finding herself a little uneasy about what was going on.

"How could you have watched me regenerate, you decided to stay home." The leather clad Doctor said.

"And it all comes full circle." Rose and the Doctor looked over at the other Doctor who was smiling because of a secret only he knew. "Oh, I'm a moron for forgetting all about this! Yep, a moron, a blockhead, a bonehead, as Americans say a boob, a cretin, a dimwit, a dingbat, a dolt, a dope, a dork, a dumbbell, a dumbo, a dummy, a dunce, a dunderhead, a fool, a halfwit, an idiot, an ignoramus, an imbecile, a lamebrain, a lunkhead, I have a mental defective, a muttonhead, a numskull, a simpleton, a stoop, a tomfool-"

"What? What did you forget about?" Rose asked cutting off the Doctor's ramblings.

"This! Rose Tyler this is the reason I went back to the eighteen seconds after you said no the first time to ask you again!"

"What?"

The Doctor made no move to answer Rose's question instead turned to his past self. "Okay go back to March 26, 2005 eighteen seconds after you left. Oh, and mention time travel."

"I did. What part of 'Time And Relative Dimensions in Space' was not clear?" The old Doctor asked.

"Let's recap shall we? First off she had just been attacked by shop window dummies, then you rip off a replica of her boyfriend's head, she runs into the TARDIS and sees it's larger in the inside than it is on the outside, and you tell her you're an alien. Now, do you really think that she was paying attention to what the acronym means? Hm?"

"Ah."

"Yep."

The old Doctor gave his Rose a look. "Well then, Rose Tyler, I'll see you in eighteen seconds time."

"You do that, in the meantime, Rose, I think we have a good-bye call to make."

Rose watched the old Doctor walk away.

"I'm very confused."

"Where did you think I went during those eighteen seconds? Realize I forgotten to mention time travel? No, I went on a few adventures on my own, which by the way would have been a lot more fun if you had come along. Any way one day I'm going to another adventure when the TARDIS is drawn off course and there you are losing your grip on a switch. And at the time I didn't have any void stuff on me, so I saved you! Then after having the brief conversation you just saw with myself, I realized that I could cause a paradox by not going back and asking you to come along again. So I went back, asked you to come a second time, and here we are." Her Doctor explained.

"Well, I'm not sure what you just said exactly, I do know one thing."

"Oh, and what's that?"

Rose looked up at him with her tongue sticking out between her teeth. "You're stuck with me."

The Doctor smiled. "Good, you said you'd stay with me forever, Rose Tyler, and I'm holding you to that."

"But before you get back in that blue box of yours, I want some chips."

The Doctor nodded and walked back to where they had left the TARDIS, Rose turned back looking at the blank white wall one last time.

"Good bye." She whispered.

"Rose, you coming?"

Rose turned and ran after the Doctor.

Fin


End file.
